Talk:Matt
um... ~~ ey, idd like to say that Mello and Matt are NOT boyfreinds. Teh only time they are, is in fan yaoi which does not relate to the officail 'Death Note' anime/mangas. Im aware that you can buy MattxMello yaoi, but it doesnt relate to the original story. Thanks guys, just wanted to clear it up for anyone who mite be.. confused lol 04:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) - Of course I agree. But at least Mello/Matt is more official than Mello/Near could ever hope to be . . . Yes, i love Mello/Matt, infact, i read the yaoi sometimes, but still, i dont thinkit belongs is with the information about the character in the anime and mangas, seeing as its a fan pairing ^_^ - I was told that one of the creators said the original thumbnail sketches of Matt had him with red hair. Anyone know if this is true, and whether the manga creators had input on the anime coloring? ~~Untrue. The interviews say no such thing and every content involving him with red hair is fanmade. Whether or not the manga creator's decided his anime hair is unknown, but fact is that they never published any word on his manga hair color at all and the official jump color release from a few years back has him with anime hair, so that's as close to manga canon as we get. : - Not sure. I always pictured him with red hair, but the manga doesn't provide any colored panels of Matt. I guess the green/brown color has become the most accepted, though. ~~ If you look at Matt's page, there is a small picture from a Japanese anime guide-book which clearly shows that he has Black hair. Mogturmen 20:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) No, his hair's green-brown. Not black. If you look closer at the picture, his hair definitely isn't black. Matt's personality - Matt's an underdeveloped character in the death note manga/anime and the only personality information given really is his chain smoking and love for videogames, is there any thoughts or other information about his personality? Even personal opinions about his personality would be helpful. thanks : - No, they wouldn't. If it isn't an official fact it has no place in an encyclopedia article such as this one. -- 03:40, September 8, 2009 (UTC) - I read somewhere that Matt is a little cocky, and that his cockiness is what got him killed in the end. I-Luv-L 08:42, April 8, 2012 (UTC)I hate how Matt had to die,even though he wasn't shown a lot he was AWESOME!!!!!!!!!I-Luv-L 08:42, April 8, 2012 (UTC) if you ask me, Matt is an INTP on the MBTI typology indicator, but that's just a theory. 21:13, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Matt pop culture - Any thoughts about why Matt is so popular even though he is barely featured in the manga or anime? - Well...I like Matt because he is attractive and cool.....and he is associated with Mello, which automatically makes him likeable, to me.. - ^_^ Agreed. I honestly don't know either, though. I remember, before I became an uber fan of his, that it was weird why people loved him. He's just frickin' awesome, I s'pose. XD - He: * Works for Mello * Wears goggles * fired a smoke grenade (one of the only weapons seen so far besides guns) * And got ended too quickly for his purpose to be revealed (the building blocks for a lot of fanon) That's why. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 19:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC) -Me? He is a blank canvas. He was awesome, and there is so much to develop. I'm a writer, and I enjoy doing that. I've made him an insane psychopath on my tumblr. Also, he is more relatable to some people than mosy of the deathnote characters. Most people can't really relate to Light, L or Near. More can relate to Mello, with how he tries so hard but doesnt succeed, but not everyone. Plus Matt is fucking sexy - I believe it's a combination of a few factors: the blank canvas thing (though fandom ''has given him a bit of a set personality over time, and if you deviate from that too much they'll probably call him out of character); his character design's nice and he's not bad-looking, especially in fan-art; he's perfect to ship with Mello--only ever seen spending time with him, canonically his longtime (quite possibly only) friend (this, especially, I believe to be a very large factor); the only one Mello trusted enough to help him with the Kira case and not go ape-shit when he fucked up his monitoring, which says a lot about their relationship considering Mello's temperament, I think; he's quite badass, in his own way, seeing as he can handle a gun, drives like a boss and his only reaction to being faced with over a dozen guns is just to go down with one last sarcastic remark. And then there's the fact that probably a lot of people reading manga/watching anime can relate to the whole 'outside bad--inside good!' and playing video games thing. Also, once/if you actually start participating in the fandom, reading fanfiction or the like, you can't escape him. Mello/Matt is the second most popular pairing, beaten only by (obviously) L/Light. So you might think 'eh, I don't really see what the big deal is about him, but sure, I'll read this', and then your interest gets piqued by a particularly well-written fic, and the next thing you know you've got a Matt fan-art folder of a few 100MB. absolutely not speaking from personal experience here, of course Zevslockpick (talk) 01:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC) M&M In case any of you are wondering, Matt and Mello are not gay boyfriends, and please stop stating that, they are mearly friends from Wammy's house and they work together in the mafia. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 19:25, May 19, 2010 (UTC) . I completely agree with you! My favorite characters are L, Matt, Near, and Mello. Basically Wammy boys. I love Matt and Mello and all but not enough to think they are like boyfriends or there should be yaoi of them..XP ewe. Anyways...yeah..X3Oldworldblues42 21:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Birthday~! Yay! I have the same birthday as him :3 But I's a couple years younger D: 01:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Rachel Matt...? Mello/Matt The reason the subject of the Mello and Matt pairing is posted on his page, is because the pairing does indeed exist. Maybe not in the anime, manga or novels, but exists regardless. This is why it is posted in the 'Trivia' section as opposed to the main page or even under relations, labelling Mello as being anything other than accomplice. I don't know about anyone else, but I like to search if there are any hints of shonen-ai, canon or fandom, before watching an anime. I don't see any harm in posting any pairing on a character's page as long as the status, whether confirmed or unconfirmed by the canon, is stated clearly. Sound reasonable? 21:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ''xDelfin -There is a lot of harm in posting "any pairing on a character's page" because this is a wiki-- a place for factual information, not fan speculation. MarleneZ. 05:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) -But if you post it in the Trivia section, it is FACT, within the fandom in which the wiki is created for, the paring does it exist. Jut because it isn't canon does not mean it does not exist. Just ensure that it is known as a FAN PAIRING only, because face it, you'll never escape it. ( 14:52, June 20, 2012 (UTC)) - Considering how huge the pairing is in fandom (second only to L/Light, obviously), I'd say it warrants a mention in the trivia. If you simply search for fan-art of Matt, you're immediately going to be bombarded with Mello/Matt fan-art. I wouldn't add it to the main page--that'd make it seem too much like it's actually canon--but I don't see any harm in adding a fact (you may not like it, but Mello/Matt's popularity within fandom is, nevertheless, a fact) about his status in fandom to the trivia. There's other trivia about him in fandom and fan-art as opposed to canon, after all. I don't see why the mention of a fan pairing should be any different. Zevslockpick (talk) 01:38, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Artwork I found this picture, and the artwork is real. The same ones can be found in the special features on the Death Note volume 2 DVD box set. Is it okay to post this on Matt's page? MarleneZ. 04:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Photos I put all of the photos on Matt's page into a gallery at the bottom. The page is so small that having the photos in the article make it look unorganized. I hope that's okay. MarleneZ. 03:16, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Trivia The trivia section seems to me highly abused in my opinion.Matt's popularity is somewhat subjective and the fact that he called Misa cute is hardly trivia in my opinion. Then we would have many meaningless one time quotes as trivia as well. Matt's Hair Color I plan to settle this once and for all. I opened the official artwork of Matt in Paint, ''and his hair is definitely not bright red. However, it's understandable why some may think it's green. The main coloration is brown, but there are some small traces of a light-olive color. Though I don't think that means his hair is green. It's just a way to show highlights and shading. MarleneZ. 21:08, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Matt's Height ''"Matt's blood type is given as O, his height as 5'6" '(though incorrectly converted as 5'5" in HTR13)' and his weight as 115 lbs." '' This caught my attention and I don't fully understand it. Was Matt's height printed in an official source outside of HTR13? If so, it would be very helpful if someone could give the name of the source. Until then, I'm removing the line since there's nothing to back it up. MarleneZ. 19:36, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Knowledge Why is Matt's knowledge listed as higher in the anime than in the manga? Has this ever been said? Mikazuki 22:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) And apparently on other pages as well, but with different points depending on the character. I don't doubt anything someone put down, I just want to know where this information was obtained. Mikazuki 22:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) There was an anime guide book released in Japan that contained stats similar to the ones in How To Read 13. For some reason, the anime stats differ from the manga. Also in How To Read 13, each character was given the stats Intel, Creativity, Initiative, Emotional Strength, and Social Skills, as well their own personal stat (ex: Mello has the "Inferiority Complex" stat, and Near has "Life Skills" stat.) MarleneZ.Talk 23:09, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Quotes *(To Takada Bodyguards) "Hey! Hey! Since When is Japanese allowed to have possessions of those nice arms *(To Takada Bodyguards Before His Death) You can't possibly fire at... Are these quotes correct? They don't sound quite right. They definitely don't match the English dub of the anime, and a friend borrowed the last few volumes of the manga, so I can't check them right now. I'm going to remove them for now until someone has them checked. I'll try to do that tonight, but if anyone can do it sooner please leave a note on this page. MarleneZ.Talk 23:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC) These phrases are used from the English Subs of the Japanese Death Nogte voicings. Hope that cleared it up. 07:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Song about Matt! Did you know there's a song called 'Who the F*** is Matt?'? The real profanity is used though... It's kinda good... I like the song. MATT AND MELLO ARE NOT GAY!!!! So please, yaoi fangirls, shut the f*** up about MattxMello or MelloxMatt! NarutoDN1313 10:33, February 4, 2012 (UTC) You don't know they're not gay. Don't get me wrong: I'm not saying the page should be loaded with MattxMello stuff. The pairing is not canon and was never mentioned in-show or by the creators, so it has no place in a Wiki article. I'm just saying, you don't know if they're straight or gay because you never see them with anyone in a romantic way. 13:32, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Picture of Matt A picture of Matt was recently discovered, and it is from an official Death Note product. However, we aren't sure of the name of the product, or what the product actually is. The picture is of Matt's appearance in the video game Successor to L,and it is currently believed to be from a game guide or game manual . If you have any information regarding the picture, please leave it here on the talk page,not on Matt's page. Please leave a source for your information. Simply telling us is not enough--we need proof. Also, if you enjoy this picture and have fallen in love with it or became erratic upon viewing it, please leave a note on Mikazuki's talk page telling her how awesome she is for spending her time on Japanese sites to find it for you. ;) MarleneZ.Talk 04:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well the person who put the pic of Matt up said it's a pic of him from Succesor to L from the "book". I'm guessing they meant the little book that comes with the DS game. Mikazuki 23:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) THERE'S A DN GAME??? THANKYOUU!!!!!NarutoDN1313 09:33, February 17, 2012 (UTC) It's only in Japanese, so unless you can read kanji, I suggest you don't buy it. Mikazuki 16:09, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I suppose we could go ahead and put the picture on his page, but it would still be nice to get some kind of confirmation that's it from the game book. I don't like the idea of adding something that hasn't been proved as 'fact', and is technically still a 'guess' even if it is likely correct. And yes, there is a game. Three games, actually. Death Note: Kira Game, L the ProLogue to Death Note: Spiraling Trap, and Death Note: Successor to L. But like Mikazuki said, they're in Japanese only. You can probably find a walk through on youtube, but that won't necessarily make the game any easier, or fun for that matter. One of them lets you choose your character that you play as, so for a walk through to be entirely helpful you would have to pick a character that's on the same side as the person that made the walk through. And I don't think the L game even has a full walk through. I found one on youtube, but the guy quit after a few videos. Good luck though. :) MarleneZ.Talk 18:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, before we say that he had blue hair, we need to find out if that's how he looks in-game. I mean, Mikami has green hair on the packaging, but everyone knows that it's black. They might just have different appearances on the packaging. And if not, it's likely that the coloring is just meant to be artistic/dramatic, similar to when the characters are in "red & blue mode" in the anime. MarleneZ.Talk 01:34, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Do we know for sure that Mikami doesn't in the game? Hmmmm? Well, I've got several in-games shots of different characters. I'll try to find one of Matt… and Mikami, now that I think about it. :/ Mikazuki 23:34, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Mikami's got green hair, and Highuchi's got black. And Rem's got blue details instead of purple one. Mikazuki 00:12, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Matt Trivia Okay, this is becomming an issue that doesn't appear to ever go away. In order to solve it, I'm asking everyone to leave their opinion. #Matt's hair color. It has never been red in any official rendition of the character. However, everyone seems hellbent on adding it to his page. In order to stop the edit wars from breaking out, I propose that we add it as a piece of trivia. "Because Matt was never given an official coloring in the manga, many fans began to portray him with red hair. The coloring became very popular, and even with the release of the anime in America, it has continued to be used in fanon." I'm not as opposed to adding this as trivia as I once was, since I recently had a friend ask me "why the hell does everyone keep saying he has red hair?" I realized that it's become such a big deal that people who haven't even read/watched Death Note actually think that Matt has red hair. And since this wiki is run by fans, I kind of think it's wrong to continue to remove this trivia when different users are adding it. If it was one person that wanted it here, I would be opposed to having it; however, this is being added by multiple people. And this trivia could actually be useful to people who want to know "why does everyone think that Matt has red hair?" #Matt's popularity. It's subjective. Very, ''very, subjective. Some people think he's popular, and some don't. However, a simple google search of "Matt Death Note" brings up hundreds of pictures. A Youtube search will get you hundreds of videos, and a search on Fanfiction.net.....dear lord. Honestly, the hair issue alone proves that he's popular. The actual size of his fanbase is unknown, but they're more vocal than one would expect for a character with Matt's screen time. Since we are an encyclopedia, adding this type of information sort of goes against what I think should be acceptable, however I personally would be willing to make exceptions. We wouldn't be the only wiki to do so. The Star Wars Wiki (Wookieepedia) actually has an article about the "Force Kick", a term fans used for a scene in one of the films where the actor playing Luke attempted to kick someone, the kick unintentionally missed, and the guy that was supposed to get kicked fell over anyway. The scene was left in the movie, and people started calling it a "Force Kick". So what does everyone think? Please leave your opinion and sign your post with four tildes (this (~) is a tilde), or use the signature button. MarleneZ.Talk 23:47, February 24, 2012 (UTC) a user inserting foul gibberish The user 174.116.87.219 has been blocked for for inserting foul gibberish into matt's page - Kira4real (talk) 02:36, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Matt's anime debut Can someone explain to me why Matt's anime debut was listed as being episode 31? I've just finished rewatching that episode very carefully, and I didn't see him anywhere in it. I saw Mello at the start arriving in Japan, but Matt wasn't with him. I've thus changed Matt's anime debut to episode 32, and unless someone can provide more info, I think it should stay that way. 18:36, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Error Error There are some errors that I would like to point out. Under the charater section. "His specialty is technology, and he is tasked by Mello to monitor the activities of Misa, Mogi and Aizawa." It is never mentioned or shown in the series that he's speciality is technology. If playing video games makes you a specialist in technology, well I am one too. Under the same section. "Matt is confident, and Death Note: How To Read 13 states that his cockiness while monitoring multiple computer screens at once is what leads him to make a few mistakes." Not true. "He watched multiple monitors. Sometimes he was careless and ruined the work." This is the accurate sentence from the 13th volume. Lstruebrides2 (talk) 18:27, August 20, 2013 (UTC)